


A Curious Fancy

by Castillon02



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Ace!Q, Asexual Character, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:07:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castillon02/pseuds/Castillon02
Summary: Q and James both want to know something.





	A Curious Fancy

“What’s it like, not wanting sex?” Bond asked, lingering in Q’s office after returning his gun. He’d overheard Q joking about being ‘ace’ with Moneypenny as he exited M’s office, and after finding out what it meant, he’d been turning the concept over in his mind ever since. 

He could just remember halcyon days at the beach, his child self swimming in the surf with more thoughts for the ice lollies his father had promised him later than for the scantily clad bathers tanning on the shore. Those days were very long ago now. 

Q shot him an amused look over his laptop. “I do want sex sometimes,” he said. “Orgasms and all that can feel nice under the right circumstances; I’m just not sexually attracted to anyone who happens to be helping out.”

“Oh,” Bond said, remembering missions in which he’d had to seduce someone he didn’t particularly care for–the way a fuck could feel good without feeling  _good_. 

“It feels good when it’s with someone I’m fond of,” Q said. “You know–friendly. Comfortable.”

Bond tried to imagine friendly, comfortable sex and drew a blank. 

Q grinned at whatever he saw in his expression. “Think about having a really good massage,” he suggested. “Or eating at a high-quality restaurant. Pleasurable without being sexual.” 

“Like a runner’s high,” Bond said, considering. “I’ve never been attracted to my treadmill, but I still use it to get my endorphin fix when it’s raining.”

“Well, I’d like to think of you in higher terms than a treadmill,” Q said, “but I suppose that will do–that is, if you will.” He raised his eyebrows at Bond. 

“Be your treadmill?” Bond asked, smiling. “Does this mean you’re fond of me?” 

“We’re both fond of each other,” Q corrected him, his piercing eyes leaving Bond no room for denial. “And we’re both curious about each other’s hype, so why not investigate?” 

“A comfortable and friendly investigation,” Bond said, still half-disbelieving the words as they came out of his mouth. “In bed.” 

“I’m free after eight,” Q said. “Feel free to come calling. ” He winked at Bond. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 007 Fest’s Ace/Aro Day! Thanks to @opalescentgold for the quick beta <3


End file.
